villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mercy Graves (Titansverse)
Mercy Graves serves as one of the two main antagonists, the other being Deathstroke, of the second season of the DC Universe original series, Titans. Mercy was personally sent by Lex Luthor to retrieve and terminate Superboy after he escaped from Cadmus Industries, however, changed her mind when Beast Boy came into the picture, instead opting to mind control the both of them to wipe out the Titans. She has a wife and two daughters. She is portrayed by . History Background Mercy Graves’s background and early life to the Luthors runs deep, but it has been stated that Mercy has been a servant and friend of the family and in Lex Luthor’s life since they were young. Mercy also married an unnamed woman and had two kids. Hunting Down Conner After Conner and Krypto escaped from Cadmus Laboratories, Lex Luthor sent Mercy Graves to retrieve them, Mercy met with Dr. Eve Watson who created Conner, she gave Eve a security team and told her she was in charge of finding Conner. Eve and the security team tracked down Conner to the Luthor Farm in Smallville, Kansas where Lex's father lived. After Eve and the security team failed to capture Conner, Mercy called Eve on her cellphone Eve but Eve didn't answer the call and instead drove with Conner to San Francisco to an abandoned Cadmus Industries facility where previous failed attempts to create clones were conducted. Mercy with a new security team arrived at the Luthor farm and found all the previous security team members injured or dead and Conner and Eve went, she spoke with Lex on the phone, told him his father is fine and promised Lex she will find Conner and Eve. Mercy and her team tracked down Conner and eve to the abandoned facility and where able to apprehend Eve but Conner and Krypto escaped into the city, after Mercy loaded her gun with Kryptonite bullets, She and her team found Conner and Krypto in the streets of San Francisco, They capture Krypto shot Conner with Kryptonite bullets and left him to die. Later on, at Cadmus Laboratories, Mercy had a conversation with Eve Watson, she told Eve that Conner is dead or will die soon from kryptonite poisoning and that they will create a new experiment called Subject 14, she also told eve that she's fired and she must leave the premises. Capturing Conner and Gar Sometime later, Mercy was driving in her car with her wife and two children when she received a phone call from Walter Hawn. He told her that they have a location for Subject 13 and that he's in the city. Mercy told Walter to put a team together. Mercy and a team of Cadmus soldiers raided the Titans Tower where they found Conner with Gar Logan and Krypto; Mercy told her team to capture Conner and Krypto alive, but kill Gar. A fight broke out: During the fight, Mercy decided that there will be a change of plans, and to capture Gar alive as well. They tranquilized Gar and subdued Krypto using a net made of kryptonite, but they were unable to subdue Conner until Mercy told him that she works with Eve Watson and that Eve is the one who sent her to "fix" him; that was enough to get Conner to stand down. Mercy and her team took Conner, Gar, and Krypto to Cadmus Laboratories. At Cadmus Laboratories, Walter Hawn told Mercy that Subject 13 is in stasis: Mercy said she will call Mr. Luthor and update him. Mercy then went to visit Gar, who was wearing a containment suit, preventing him from turning into a tiger. Gar asked her what they did with Conner. Mercy replied by saying that she simply did exactly what Conner wanted, Gar asked if they plan on “fixing” him, too, but Mercy instead offered to help him in a way that Niles Caulder was never able to. Gar told her that the only thing he wants to be is a Titan. Later, Mercy informed Walter that there will be some changes made to Subject 13. Walter tried to argue with her, but Mercy made it clear that she’s the one in charge of Cadmus now. Walter asked her what to do with Gar; Mercy said that Gar wants to reunite with his team and that's an excellent idea. Sometime later, Mercy was watching as a team of Cadmus scientists were conducting experiments on Gar, they removed part of his skull, exposed his brain and poke at it causing Gar to speak about Rachel and her powers, Mercy told the scientists to probe deeper, and Gar’s eyes began to turn green. Later, after they closed Gar's brain, Marcy was again watching Gar while he was in a room talking to a female Cadmus scientist. In Gar’s mind, he was talking to Rachel in the Titans Tower; Mercy presses a button and classical music began to play which triggered something in Gar that caused him to morph into his tiger form and attack the scientist in the room with him. Mercy watched as the injured scientist begged her to let her out of the room, but Mercy just smiled as the tiger tore her colleague apart. Final Fight and Imprisonment To Be Added Personality Mercy Graves is the cruel, ruthless, cunning, right hand and bodyguard to the notorious billionaire Lex Luthor – serving her boss with unquestioned loyalty. She also seems sadistic as seen when she merely smiled when her one of her scientists was ripped apart by a mind-controlled Gar transformed in his tiger form. Relationships Family *Unnamed Wife *Two Unnamed Daughters Allies *Lex Luthor - Employer and Loyal Ally *Cadmus Laboratories employees *Lionel Luthor Enemies *Superman *Walter Hawn † - Killed on her order *Eve Watson - Former Ally *Titans **Dick Grayson/Nightwing **Donna Troy/Wonder Girl † **Hank Hall/Hawk **Dawn Ganger/Dove **Gar Logan - Former Thrall **Rachel Roth/Raven **Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire **Subject 13/Conner/Superboy - Attempted Victim and Former Thrall **Krypto *Bruce Wayne Navigation de:Mercy Graves (Titans) Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:Torturer Category:Female Category:Mercenaries Category:Parents Category:Affably Evil Category:Military Category:Fighters Category:Crackers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Spouses Category:TV Show Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Brainwashers Category:Strategic Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Enforcer Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Sadists Category:Slaver Category:Businessmen Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Non-Action Category:Arrogant Category:Opportunists Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Imprisoned Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers